The present invention relates to a machine equipped with at least one wood-working tool and includes a wood-machining edge on the working tool adjacent to the surface of a rotatable tool-holder. The machine is equipped with a device for feeding the wood against the machining edge.
The foremost new and most significant feature of the machine is that its working tool is designed for the production of long chips of wood. The edge of the working tool on the machine for the machining of wood is designed to machine the wood mainly by application of shearing stresses to the layers which are mainly positioned between the wood fibers and are parallel with the direction of the fibers. This edge on the working tool of the machine is designed with a length mainly agreeing with the length of the long chips and the edge is on the whole approximately parallel with the shaft of the tool-holder. The device for feeding the wood is designed to feed the wood against the edge on the working tool of the machine, with the direction of the wood fibers mainly parallel to the shaft of the tool-holder.